Infección
by SweetyWeasleyBass
Summary: El mundo cambia a pasos agigantados y no hay ningún lugar seguro. Con la población diezmada y los suministros escaseando, cada día se convierte en una autentica aventura y en una lucha por sobrevivir. Y es que la muerte ya no es el final ahora es tan solo el principio. K/P
1. Prólogo

_INFECCIÓN_

_Disclaimer: The Hunger games y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún ánimo de lucro_

PRÓLOGO

El doctor Crane, enfundado en su pulcro traje de Armani leía tranquilamente el periódico en su sofisticada oficia, cerca de la capital estadounidense. Reposando sobre la mesa se encontraban los restos del que había sido un exquisito café. Pasó la página del periódico y sonrió satisfecho al ver el nombre de su empresa y los beneficios que se estimaban que iba a conseguir gracias a las negociaciones con "Distrito 13".

Deseo poder encenderse un cigarrillo e incluso pasó por su cabeza la idea de darle su número telefónico a la preciosa rubia que suplía a su secretaria embarazada. Todo era perfecto. Nada podía salir mal ese 15 de Agosto. Nada.

Y en ese mismo instante la alarma de seguridad empezó a sonar, rompiendo la calma de la planta de oficinas. Alarmado, salió al pasillo, donde se encontró con caras de estupor y personas que sin preguntar corrían hacía los ascensores y las escaleras.

Senaca Crane no tuvo que hacer nada, a lo lejos vio como Homes, el jefe de seguridad del edificio se acercaba sin titubear hacía él.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La voz de Crane sonó firme, a pesar de los nervios que sentía. Podía ver la cara de Homes y sabía que las noticias no eran buenas.

— Se va a proceder a clausurar el edificio. Con todo el mundo dentro.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— No tengo más datos, señor. Su helicóptero esta esperándole arriba. Tengo órdenes de sacarle a usted y a la señorita Coin. Es urgente.

Seneca asintió y sin debatir nada más siguió al agente de seguridad, esquivando a gente que empezaba a ponerse más y más nerviosa. Subieron una planta a pie y después entraron en un pequeño ascensor que abrieron gracias a la llave magnética que llevaba Homes colgada al cuello. Dentro presionó un código numérico en el panel y el ascensor comenzó a elevarse.

— ¿La doctora Coin ya se encuentra arriba?

— Así es, señor. Ella misma fue la que dio las órdenes y me pidió que volviese abajo a buscarle.

— ¿No sabe nada más? ¿O no está autorizado para contarlo? — Seneca se sentía realmente alterado.

— La señorita Coin podrá darle más detalles, señor. Intente tranquilizarse.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron al amplio ático, donde el calor era sofocante. Frente a ellos, lucía un amplio y brillante S-76C, cuyas hélices empezaban a girar lentamente. Una mujer, de unos cuarenta años bajó del helicóptero y corrió hacia Seneca.

— Doctor Crane, me alegro tanto que hayan podido encontrarle. Debemos marcharnos ya.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Alma?

— No tenemos tiempo que perder… el edificio va a ser destruido.

— ¿Qué locura es esta? ¿Qué demonios ocurre?

La calma de Seneca se perdió totalmente y miró furioso a la doctora que estaba frente a él. Pero ella no se acobardo, respiró hondo y asintió.

— Esta mañana ha habido una fuga en los laboratorios 15 y 16. Se ha intentado contener el escape pero ha sido imposible. Debemos marcharnos y eliminar dicha fuga.

— ¿15 y 16? Pero eso son…

— Los laboratorios de estudio de armas biológicas.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada más. Ambos doctores y el agente Homes subieron al helicóptero, que sin perder tiempo emprendió el vuelo hacía un lugar lejano a Washington.

Poco después de su partida una violenta explosión arrasó el edificio y las oficinas de su periferia, dejándolo todo reducido a cenizas. Se esperaba que fuese suficiente para eliminar el riesgo. De no ser así, las consecuencias serias devastadoras.

Y lo fueron.

* * *

N/A

Hola! Despues de mucho tiempo vuelvo con algo nuevo para mi y que realmente tenía muchas ganas de hacer. Me encanta The Walking Dead y me apetece mucho adentrarme en una historia de ese estilo, ayudandome con los personajes de "The Hunger Games". Espero que lo disfruteis y que podamos leernos mucho.

Un saludo y mil besos

Sweety

Seguidme en twitter ;) SweetyWB


	2. Chapter 1

_INFECIÓN_

_Disclaimer: The Hunger games y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo para contar esta historia, la cual si me pertenece, sin ningún ánimo de lucro_

Capitulo 1:

La televisión estaba encendida en un canal de cocina y Katniss Everdeen, de 24 años intentaba apuntar sin mucho éxito los pasos a realizar para cocinar merluza a la salsa verde. Bostezó prolongadamente y se rascó con el boli la parte trasera de la cabeza, despeinando su larga trenza negra. Odiaba la cocina. De hecho era condenadamente mala en todo lo relacionado con cocinar sin embargo en esta ocasión quería esforzarse lo máximo posible para lograr cocinar algo decente. Después de todo era una ocasión especial.

Katniss no era de Connecticut, lugar donde ahora residía. De hecho, nació en un pequeño pueblo de Ohio y fue allí donde conoció a Gale. Apuesto, alto, musculoso y muy divertido. Él trabajaba para una empresa de ferrocarriles cuyas reuniones le llevaban por gran parte de Estados Unidos. Katniss acababa de terminar la universidad y en su búsqueda de trabajo acabó casi de rebote en el mismo edificio en el que Gale daba su conferencia.

Todo fue muy rápido, quedaron asiduamente mientras Gale permanecía en Ohio y después de eso mantuvieron el contacto durante casi seis meses hasta que el mismo Gale le pidió que se fuese a vivir con él a Connecticut, donde finalmente le había dado un puesto fijo que no le obligaría a viajar. No fue una decisión fácil, pero Katniss decidió arriesgarse, apoyada por su madre y su hermana.

Y ahí es donde ahora se encontraba, casi un mes después de la horrible mudanza y la triste despedida, Katniss intentaba aprender a cocinar algo comestible para agradecerle a Gale y celebrar ese primer mes que habían compartido juntos.

No estaba segura, pero creía que estaba enamorada de él. Nunca había sentido nada así por nadie y disfrutaba infinito las horas que pasaban juntos. Eran muy iguales y compartían muchas aficiones, entre ellas el tiro con arco e ir de acampada.

Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos, al notar que el programa de cocina era interrumpido por un avance del noticiario del mediodía.

— _Interrumpimos la emisión para informarles sobre un fatal acontecimiento. Una explosión de grandes dimensiones ha tenido lugar en las oficinas y laboratorios centrales de la sede farmacológica "Panem". El suceso ha tenido lugar sobre las 12 de la mañana y se estima que dentro del edificio se encontraban cerca de un centenar de personas, siendo esta cifra totalmente aproximada. Los edificios circundantes también se han visto afectados por la explosión y se encuentran heridas una gran cifra de viandantes que estaban por la zona. Los equipos de emergencia ya se encuentran trabajando y animan a la gente a donar sangre en los hospitales más cercanos, pues estiman que esta será muy necesaria en los siguientes días. La policía también se encuentra ya trabajando y las primeras hipótesis que se barajan son las de un atentado terrorista. El director del edificio, Seneca Crane, se encuentra actualmente en paradero desconocido…_

Katniss dejó de escuchar la voz del presentador cuando las imágenes de lo ocurrido fueron procesadas en su mente.

— Oh Dios mío…

El edificio había sido totalmente arrasado por el fuego y la onda expansiva. Apenas quedaban intactas algunas de las vigas maestras del edificio. Alrededor había decenas de heridos y los equipos de emergencia parecían no dar a basto ante la magnitud de lo ocurrido. Cogió el teléfono móvil y sin dudarlo un instante marcó automáticamente el número de Gale, que contestó casi al instante.

— Katniss… ¿has visto las noticias?

— Si, por eso te llamaba. ¿Estás bien?

— Tranquila, esta zona está intacta. No estábamos tan cerca de "Panem" sin embargo por aquí es todo un autentico jaleo. Han cortado el metro y los autobuses para evitar atascos.

— He pensado en acercarme a algún hospital… ya sabes, para donar sangre…

— Mejor no. Quédate en casa y cierra bien todo. Se está sopesando la posibilidad de un ataque terrorista. Me reuniré contigo en unas horas.

— Pero Gale…

— Katniss, solo hazme caso ¿quieres? Tengo un mal presentimiento.

— Está bien.

— Nos vemos en un rato. Te quiero.

— Y yo

Pero no dio tiempo a que Gale escuchase su respuesta, ya había colgado cuando empezó a decirlo

Suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en el sofá frente a la televisión donde aun se emitían las imágenes de lo ocurrido. Podía sentir como le temblaban las piernas y deseó que Gale estuviese allí para abrazarla. En momentos como este odiaba no tener trabajo. No poder hacer algo que la distrajese, pues en esos instantes detestaba la casa que compartía con Gale, pues la sentía como una prisión. Sopeso la posibilidad de ignorar la petición de Gale y marcharse al hospital más cercano, pero una parte de su cabeza le decía que no tentase a la suerte. Sabía lo irritable que se ponía Gale cuando le llevaban la contraria, y ese día no tenía ganas de discutir. Después de todo iba a ser su noche especial, ¿no?. Suspiró pesadamente, la escalofriante noticia le había quitado cualquier gana de celebrar.

Volvió a prestar su atención a la televisión, donde el presentador seguía dando datos acerca de lo ocurrido y las acciones que se estaban tomando. Se levantó de su asiento y se centró en la receta inconclusa, que tendría que servir como cena y sin pensar más, se puso manos a la obra.

La cena no fue un motivo de júbilo ni celebración. El pescado estaba un poco quemado y la salsa verde tenía un extraño tono rojizo. Gale había olvidado el vino y en su lugar las copas habían sido llenadas con refrescos de naranja. A todo eso se le juntaba el sonido de fondo que producía la televisión, que seguía encendida en el mismo canal desde por la mañana.

El presentador había cambiado y ahora una pizpireta joven de no más de 25 años recitaba las últimas noticias relacionadas con el que ahora sin dudas había sido catalogado de atentado. La cifra de muertos ascendía a 58 cadáveres de civiles y una estimación de 112 personas que se encontrarían supuestamente dentro del edificio.

— Menudos pirados — musitó Gale con el ceño fruncido — ¿Por qué atacar una sede farmacológica? ¿Y has visto la dimensión de la explosión? Debieron usar un explosivo realmente potente.

— Basta, Gale — pidió Katniss — Ya es bastante horrible verlo en las noticias como para comenzar otra de tus noches de conspiración.

Gale sonrió y agarró con ternura la mano de Katniss, que reposaba sobre la mesa.

— Sé que ha sido una tragedia, pero tampoco podemos hacer que sea un tema tabú. Los próximos días van a estar llenos de estas noticias.

— Lo sé… tan solo tengo ganas de acostarme, no me siento bien.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — preguntó el muchacho preocupado

— No es necesario, quédate viendo la tele y soñando con tus conspiraciones. Solo necesito descansar 8 horas del tirón.

— Está bien… ¿no te importa que me quede despierto?

Katniss negó y se levantó de la mesa. Gale siguió sosteniendo su mano y mirándola a los ojos prometió:

— No tardaré.

Ella le sonrió y asintió. Depositó un suave beso en la boca de su novio y entró en el dormitorio que compartían, deseosa de sumergirse en un sueño profundo. Pero no lo consiguió.

Sus sueños se vieron envueltos en violentas explosiones. Una de las pesadillas fue especialmente dura. Su hermana, Prim, que apenas superaba la mayoría de edad quedaba encerrada en un edificio al que Katniss no podía acceder. Cuando la explosión ocurrió, Katniss se despertó sobresaltada, bañada en sudor. Gale dormía a su lado profundamente. Intentó recobrar la tranquilidad dando grandes bocanadas de aire pero aun podía sentir el fuego abrasando su piel y los chillidos de su hermana.

Se deshizo de la fina sabana que la cubría y caminó descalza hasta la pequeña terraza que había en el piso, donde una suave brisa veraniega secó su piel. Más tranquila se sentó en la hamaca que Gale había colocado a principios de verano y observó el cielo. Todo estaba en calma.

Lejos de allí, en el hospital Hartford, la planta cuatro había sido dispuesta especialmente para todos los heridos en el atentado hacía el edificio Panem. La doctora Wiress, anotaba en su cuaderno la hora del fallecimiento de una nueva víctima. Las quemaduras habían borrado las facciones de su cara, pero Wiress sabía que no debía superar la treintena de edad. Cubrió el cadáver con una sabana y siguió su ronda. Iban 3 en la última hora.

* * *

N/A: Hola! Un nuevo capitulo de la historia, introducción y presentación de dos personajes que serán muy importantes en la trama: Katniss y Gale. En los siguientes capitulos iremos conociendo a más personajes y las cosas dejaran de estar tan tranquilas.

Gracias por los comentarios y las visitas.

Besotes!


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Desde la radio se emitía uno de los últimos éxitos del momento, pero Peeta Mellark, de 27 años dormitaba sentado en el asiento del conductor. Llevaba casi veinte minutos aparcado frente a un edificio de viviendas residenciales, esperando a que Glimmer Rambin, su compañera de trabajo se dignase a hacer acto de presencia.

No solía trabajar los domingos, pero en esta ocasión los directivos de la cadena televisiva para la que trabajaban habían insistido en que fuesen ellos dos los que se encargasen de hacer el reportaje sobre el atentado terrorista a la industria farmacológica de Panem. El día anterior, cuando la explosión había tenido lugar, ninguno de ellos se había encargado de cubrir la noticia, y en su lugar, una jovencita recién licenciada había adquirido la responsabilidad de la retransmisión. Como consecuencia los informativos especiales de la BBC habían sido los menos vistos respecto a otras cadenas.

Claudius Templesmith puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse y dio la orden de que fuesen Peeta y Glimmer específicamente los encargados de esa noticia.

Peeta se reacomodó en el asiento y abrió los ojos, vislumbrando la tranquilidad de la zona. Impaciente cogió el teléfono móvil y observó la hora. 7.30. Glimmer se retrasaba más de media hora. Se disponía a llamarla, realmente malhumorado cuando la vio salir del portal, corriendo ridículamente subida en unos tacones interminables y llevando un bolso extremadamente enorme.

— Buenos días, Peeta — saludo cortésmente

— Al diablo, Glimmer, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

— No deberías gruñir tanto, te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo y estropearas esa carita tan bonita que tienes.

Peeta sonrió. Sabía que era imposible tratar con Glimmer.

— Sin embargo hoy tengo una buena excusa — prosiguió la muchacha añadiéndose una capa de pintalabios a su boca ya bastante roja.

El motor de la amplia furgoneta negra rugió y Peeta giró el volante, dispuesto a coger la autopista y llegar cuanto antes a la zona del accidente.

— ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo? — preguntó de pronto Glimmer

— Claro que no… tan solo me he quedado dormido esperándote…

— Pues el estilo desenfrenado te sienta muy bien…

— Glim, no te enrolles, ¿Cuál es la excusa de esta ocasión?

— ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! La CNN ha sacado una información de última hora. Al parecer uno de los afectados que se encuentran en el hospital tuvo un ataque de ira repentina y atacó a una enfermera.

— ¿Y esa es la excusa? Estaría desorientado y probablemente en shock…

— Deberíamos ir al hospital directamente. Creo que puede ser una buena historia.

— Las órdenes de Claudius fueron claras. Nos quiere al pie de Panem, retransmitiendo.

— Vamos, Peet. Piénsalo un instante. En el edificio Panem ya no hay nada. Todo ha sido destruido, el rescate de víctimas finalizará en las próximas horas y no van a encontrar a nadie más vivo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Pero si por el contrario consiguiésemos hablar con alguno de los supervivientes…

— ¿Te has vuelto loca, Glimmer?

— Les debemos a nuestros espectadores toda la información que podamos ofrecerles. SI consiguiésemos entrar en la planta 4 del Hartford podríamos logar una historia de diez. Claudius nos recompensaría enormemente. Quizás hasta nos pondría nuestro propio programa. Lo sabes.

Peeta intentó quejarse, pero antes de que dijese una sola palabra Glimmer le volvió a cortar, agitando su larga melena rubia.

— Estoy harta de patearme las callas buscando noticias. Me merezco algo mejor. Los dos lo merecemos. Hemos trabajado muy duro para ello.

— Está bien — concedió Peeta — nos acercaremos al hospital y veremos qué podemos hacer.

Glimmer soltó un gritito de felicidad y subió el volumen de la radio.

El hospital general se erguía blanco y poderosamente en la mitad de una de las calles más concurridas de Connecticut. Tras la noticia emitida para la CCN, al parecer, muchas emisoras habían tenido la misma idea que Glimmer, por lo que no fue fácil aparcar el coche. Mientras Glimmer retocaba su maquillaje mirándose en un pequeño espejo, Peeta comenzó a sacar el equipo de sonido y de grabación. Era un trabajo muy metódico y podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Estas lista para una introducción? — preguntó enfocándola con la cámara.

— Vamos a ello.

— Ponte hacía el hospital, que se vea de fondo.

Glimmer obedeció y aclarándose la garganta comenzó a hablar.

— Glimmer Rambin al habla desde la frontal del hospital Hartford, lugar donde están internados los heridos y sobrevivientes de la catástrofe ocurrida ayer en el edificio Panem. Sé sabe que hay cerca de doscientas personas con heridas importantes que se mantienen en estado crítico. El hospital ha evacuado la planta cuarta para alojar en ella a todos los heridos por la explosión. Se conoce también que en el trascurso de la noche las víctimas mortales han ascendido a 231, tras la aparición de nuevos cuerpos en la zona del atentado y tras el fallecimiento de cerca de 15 personas en el trascurso de la noche en este mismo hospital. Se estima que durante las próximas horas se continuará la búsqueda de supervivientes entre los escombros del edificio. Por otra parte, en este mismo hospital la tensión se palpa notablemente. Fuentes fiables confirman que uno de los supervivientes, ingresado en este hospital sufrió un fuerte shock y comenzó a atacar al personal médico. El paciente en cuestión ha sido encerrado en una habitación individual a la espera de nuevas informaciones sobre su condición médica. Una auxiliar de este mismo hospital, cuya identidad prefiere seguir bajo anonimato nos comenta que es posible incluso que un brote de rabia fuese liberada en la explosión, contagiando a algunas de las victimas…

— ¡Glimmer! — La cortó Peeta parando la grabación — ¿de qué cojones va todo esto? ¡No hemos hablado con ningún miembro del hospital!

— Todavía, vamos Peeta, no me vengas con remilgos de señorita. Sabes de sobre cómo funciona todo este de la televisión

— Es información muy dañina la que estás dando, y podría meterte en un buen lio.

— Los honrados no ganan grandes sumas de dinero ni consiguen un programa en el prime time

— Prefiero seguir en mi puesto que hacer lo que estás haciendo tú.

Glimmer bufó y se cruzó de brazos, gruñendo. Ambos permanecieron un rato en silencio, observando cómo compañeros de profesión informaban para el resto de las cadenas. Peeta, respiró profundamente y se acercó a Glimmer, palmeándola en la espalda.

— Sé las ganas que tienes de progresar, pero tenemos que hacerlo bien, Glim. Es un tema serio y requiere mucha sensibilidad. Demuestra lo profesional que eres, pero vamos a contrastar las fuentes, no a soltar una bomba de humo.

— ¿Sabes que hablas jodidamente bien? — Soltó ella de pronto — Cuando te escucho es como si todo tuviese sentido… No entiendo porque nunca te pones delante de las cámaras. Serías un reportero maravilloso.

— No me pelotees, Glim. Sigamos con el trabajo. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para entrar en el hospital? Dudo que nos dejen pasar con las cámaras

— He traído unas batas y unas identificaciones falsas que conseguí anoche.

Peeta la miró con mirada divertida.

— Mejor no preguntes, hice algo que no me apetece contarte para conseguirlas. Coge la cámara micro.

— Entrar en la cuarta va a ser complicado.

Glimmer sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan característica que poseía, y Peeta sabía que iban a lograr entrar, así que no preguntó nada más mientras ella sacaba las batas y las identificaciones del bolso.

Caminaron decididos hacía las puertas del hospital que se abrieron cuando se acercaron los suficiente. Peeta conocía muy bien ese hospital, su padre había estado realmente enfermo hacia más de tres años y él había pasado muchas horas acompañándole mientras se apagaba lentamente. Y precisamente por haber pasado tantas semanas en ese hospital, sabía que algo raro estaba pasando. Había mucha gente. No, mucha no. Demasiada. Peeta nunca había visto tantos médicos corriendo apresurados por el hall, destino a diferentes plantas, y era cuanto menos curioso.

— El ascensor esta por aquí — señaló Glimmer

Caminaron decididos, sin llamar la atención gracias a sus atuendos médicos y se adentraron en el ascensor, seguidos por un hombre de color, que tenía grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos.

— ¿A qué planta va? — preguntó amablemente Glimmer

— A la cuatro.

Peeta pulsó el botón con un cuatro impreso en él y esperó silenciosamente. Sin embargo, el hombre de color los miró, primero a uno y luego a otro con el ceño fruncido.

— No nos hemos visto antes, ¿verdad? — acabó preguntado

— Por desgracia no — coqueteo Gilmmer batiendo sus largas pestañas — Soy la Doctora Connor, me mandan del hospital Johns Hopkins. Él es mi residente, Jason O´Hara.

— Escuche rumores sobre que iban a traer más personal. Es una noticia excelente. ¿Cuál es su especialidad, señorita Connor?

— Enfermedades infecciosas.

Peeta prefirió mantenerse callado. Ere increíble la facilidad de Glimmer para mentir y sonsacar información a quien quisiera. Sin embargo, la interesante charla entre doctores se vio interrumpida, cuando sonó el pitido que indicaba que llegaba a la planta cuarta.

— Deberían ponerse las mascarillas ahora.

Glimmer asintió y sacó dos de su bolsillo, le tendió una a Peeta y ambos terminaron de ponérselas cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando a su visión lo que ahora era la cuarta planta.

Había pacientes por todos los lados, muchos de ellos apoyados en colchones que había sido depositado en el suelo.

— ¡Oh Dios Santo! — exclamó Peeta

— No se agobie, señor O´Hara. Hemos colocado a todos los pacientes del accidente en la misma sala y nos hemos visto un poco cortos de espacio. Pero es más por precaución que por otra cosa. No obstante no retire su mascarilla mientras esté aquí y si toca a alguno de los pacientes, use guantes.

El doctor no dijo nada más, siguió su camino y se perdió al fondo de un largo pasillo, desde donde miles de quejidos y gemidos de dolor se unían provocando una música que heló la espina dorsal de Peeta.

— ¿Dónde nos has metido, Glim?

— Tenemos que buscar a Leeg.

— ¿A quién?

— Al tío que me tiré anoche para conseguir estas identificaciones. Me dijo que estaría por la recepción de la zona sur. Debe ser por ahí. Vamos O´hara — y soltó una risita infantil.

Peeta se sentía realmente incomodo, podía sentir como miles de ojos se clavaban en su espalda a medida que caminaba, no obstante Glimmer parecía muy decidida. El sonido firme de sus tacones sobre el frio suelo contrastaba fatalmente contra los alaridos de dolor. Peeta ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que sintió el tacto de una mano agarrando su bata blanca. Se giró dispuesto a pedir que le soltasen cuando vio unos grandes ojos marrones, mirándole fijamente. Era tan solo una niña, puede que ni siquiera superase los once años.

— Doctor, mamá cada vez respira peor. ¿Puede ayudarnos?

Un nudo apareció en la garganta de Peeta, que no supo qué hacer. Glimmer se paró en seco y se cruzó de brazos.

— No tenemos todo el día, vamos.

La niña siguió mirando fijamente a Peeta y él supo que no podía abandonar a esa niña a su suerte.

— Date prisa, Glimmer — agregó dándole la micro cámara que llevaba en unas gafas para ver. — Estaré por aquí esperándote.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y se giró sobre sus tacones, indignada. A su lado la muchacha sonrió ampliamente mientras Peeta la agarraba de la mano.

— No puedo ayudar a tu mama — confesó — pero vamos a buscar un médico que la ayude, de acuerdo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Me llamo Rue.

— Yo soy Peeta. Vamos a buscar un doctor.

Ambos de la mano, comenzaron a caminar hacía el hall principal de la sala, donde Peeta esperaba encontrar a algún doctor, sin embargo, todos parecían haber desaparecido.

— ¿Dónde se han metido todos?

— Al fondo del pasillo están lo más malitos — aseguró Rue — Anoche se escucharon muchos chillidos desde allí. No pude dormir nada. Daba mucho miedo.

— Ahora estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, ¿vale?

La niña asintió contenta y siguió a Peeta, que caminó hacía el pasillo desde donde provenían tantos alaridos. Pasaron muchas habitaciones, ocupadas con hasta tres personas cada una. Algunos dormían, otros gemían de dolor. Peeta estaba seguro que algunos ya no pertenecían a este mundo. Pero continuó caminando. La ausencia de doctores de forma tan repentina era escandalosa. Y entonces lo vio. Justo al final del pasillo dos doctores luchaban contra uno de los pacientes, intentando ponerle una camisa de fuerza. Pero eso no fue lo que asustó a Peeta, sino la mirada del paciente. Estaba vacía. Los ojos casi nublados, como si una telilla opaca los cubriese, como si no tuviesen vida. No sabía que estaba pasando allí, pero si sabía que su instinto le estaba chillando que huyese.

— Tenemos que irnos, Rue.

— Tengo que ir con mamá.

Peeta asintió, sabía que esa planta ya no era segura. Tenía que encontrar a Glimmer y sacarla de allí. Siguió a Rue, sin soltar su mano hasta uno de los dormitorios que había pasado antes, dentro, estaba la que debía ser la mama de Rue. Una mujer de color, con aspecto realmente enfermizo. Tenía ambas piernas vendadas y respiraba con mucha dificultad. Los otros dos compañeros de cuarto parecían dormir, ajenos al ruido que venía del pasillo.

Una doctora estaba comprobando sus constantes vitales. Miró extrañada a Peeta y luego a Rue.

— Doctora…

La cara de pánico de la doctora le dejó claro a Peeta que ella también sabía que algo no andaba bien.

— Debemos salir de aquí, ¿verdad?

— Eso creo.

— He visto a uno de los pacientes, parecía desquiciado e intentaba atacar a varios doctores.

— No eres médico, ¿verdad?

— No, no lo soy. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— No puedo ayudarle con eso. Pero si puedo recomendarle que se marche rápido de aquí. La situación está empezando a descontrolarse.

Peeta asintió y tiró de Rue hacía la cama de su madre.

— ¿Podría llevarse a la niña? — preguntó la doctora. — Ella está bien, pero su mamá no

Rue miró alarmada a la doctora, sin embargo pareció que se entendiesen con el contacto de sus ojos, pues la pequeña niña asintió y aguantando las lágrimas en los ojos, volvió a agarrar la mano de Peeta.

— Cuide de ella, por favor. Es una niña muy especial

— ¿Si todo es tan peligroso porque no viene con nosotros?

— Porque mi deber es quedarme a ayudar.

Peeta asintió y sin decir nada más salió del dormitorio. Iba a perderse por el pasillo cuando la doctora salió de la habitación y acercándose a Rue la abrazó con fuerza. Después miró a Peeta y susurró:

— Manteneos alejados de ellos.

No dijo nada más, simplemente corrió hacía otra de las habitaciones.

— Tenemos que irnos, Rue. Vamos.

La niña asintió y siguió a Peeta, que había comenzado a trotar, en dirección al sitio donde vio a Glimmer por última vez. Casi de milagro la vio, corriendo hacía él. Ella no dudó y le abrazó fuertemente. Peeta la sintió temblar en sus brazos. También vio pequeñas manchas de sangre en el cuello de su bata. Ni siquiera les dio importancia.

— Salgamos de aquí, ya. — ordenó él

— ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Glimmer

— Es un nuevo miembro del equipo.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Entraron en el ascensor y pulsaron el botón, deseosos que el horror que había visto en esa sala nunca saliese de ahí.

* * *

N/A: Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Creo que es bastante largo y pasan un montón de cosas interesantes. Además introducimos a tres personas muy importantes. Espero vuestros comentarios y nos leemos pronto.

Besos!


End file.
